


These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things

by glitchingscript



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor centric, Connor trying to make is way in the world, He’s doing his best, I'm Bad At Summaries, look at him go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchingscript/pseuds/glitchingscript
Summary: Short stories about an android and his many confusing feelings.





	1. Warm

There are many things Connor likes, being warm is one of them. 

—

He was awoken to the cold and snow, but snow reminded him of sterile white walls, men in uniforms with guns, lab coats, and testing. Warmth, however, was something he found comfort in. Hank, with his scruffy beard and face yellowed from many years of consuming alcohol. Sumo, with his barrel shaped body and soft fur that was due for a wash.

 

Connor likes the feeling of the grass under bare feet. Skin on something that was unthinkable before. Now he runs free in the park, shoes forgotten and a overexcited dog at his heels. He likes the sun on his face. He thinks if he were human the sun would grace him with more marks, ones that weren’t man made. Kisses from the sky, from angels, an elderly woman had told him. 

 

Connor doesn’t feel angelic, he feels numb. A man sits beside him, a dog at his feet. Numb. He doesn’t understand, the man says he will in time. He is confused...cold. A blanket wraps around his shoulders, covering the false sky kisses. A false warmth, but a present one. 

Connor will be warm in time, the man says. He believes it.


	2. Fireworks

Connor likes many things, fireworks are one of them.

-

It is dark, his processor tells him. Quiet. Not silent, but quiet. The flickering of the busted streetlight outside and the soft snoring of a slightly overweight dog are the only sounds filling his audio components. He sees a multitude. His artificial eyes sensing the furs flying up when Sumo rolls in his sleep, the smallest of dust particles sitting on the well-loved paper books on the coffee table. 

Connor shifts, swinging his feet off the couch. It’s a restless night, too many memories surfacing to fall into stasis. He likes closing his eyes and seeing sparks dance behind his eyes. A firework show only for himself. 

Alas, he thinks, those fireworks are darkened tonight. Darkened by her. Her words eating at his mind like acid, nothing but venom on her tongue. Red and dark she is. 

“You’ve disappointed me, Connor”

Other words appear. His words.

“You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.”

He shakes his head. No! They’re not the same! They’re not. Hank brings good fireworks. Blue ones. Bright ones, even though the older man’s own are dark. He smiles, attuned ears falling on the sound of the man turning in bed. Someday, he might tell Hank about his fireworks. The good and the bad. 

She can’t get to him here. He thinks. He knows. He believes it.


	3. Laughter

Connor likes many things, laughter is one of them. 

-

It’s a jarring moment when he first made Hank laugh, a low chuckle deep in his throat. Connor stares, warmth spreading through his wires.

“What? Seeing a ghost, kid?”

It’s Connor’s turn to laugh, small and fleeting. He shakes his head, brushing the conversation into something new.

Laughter, he thinks, is something he can get used to. There’s all types of laughter, he learns. Sultry and bountiful, like Markus. High and fleeing, like Simon and Chloe. North, loud and power demanding; turning heads when she tips her own back. Low and barely there, is Josh. The people of New Jericho ringing their joy to the skies, of android children chasing and playing games.

 

He will find the will to laugh more, he thinks. He knows. He believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me prompts I’m desperate


End file.
